


Serve

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Facial, Glory Hole, M/M, Multi, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Once a week, Lotor serves the empire without them knowing.





	Serve

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a certain kinky mood when I wrote this on my tumblr sinfultrails and I’m a bit proud of it.
> 
> Hope you guys like it too.

There were many speculations as to who was in stall x-35.

  
The soldiers went there once a week with simple rules: You get one turn, its two at a time and you have to leave right after you’re done. No questions asked.

  
Though many were curious as to who was in there, they weren’t curious enough to break the rules and lose what little form of stress relief they were allowed.

  
If they only knew….

  
………..

  
Lotor waited patiently in the stall, his ears flickering slightly as he waits for them. He slowly reached down and rubbed himself slightly, waiting in anticipation for the soldiers to arrive.

  
Many did not know the prince was the one who whored himself behind these walls and he prefers to keep it that way. It was the best and few ways he’s able to get pleasure without anyone having to ask or try to get emotionally attached.

  
When the first cock slipped through the hole of the stall, Lotor purred softly as he squats down slowly, purring softly. He slowly pulled his hair back into a messy bun before he licked his lips and took the cock into his hands and gently rubbed the length.

  
There was a quiet groan from the other side.

  
Lotor smirked but didn’t make a sound as he slowly slipped his tongue over the tip. He licked and lapped at it in slow, teasing swipes of his tongue. He kneaded his thumb and fingers into the soft ridges of the nicely sized cock in his hand as he gives it a soft kiss and slowly began licking up along the underside.

  
He heard a light tap from the hole next to him. He looked over and saw a second cock sticking out. While slightly shorter than the one he was working on, it was a little wider in girth.

  
The prince smirked slightly, before using his other hand to pump the new member. He closed his lips around the first one and sucked on the tip, groaning softly around it.

  
“Oooooh fuck baby….” the soldier on the other side hissed softly, “Oooooh quiznak…..yes…oh gods that mouth of yours….”

  
He blushed, before he slowly bobbed his head as he continued to suck on him, groaning quietly as the salty taste of precum dribbles on to his tongue. He pulled back to give the tip a kiss before he goes to wrap his lips around the shorter cock, giving a small suckling kiss on it, before brushing his lips up and down it.

  
“Nnnngh….oooh Yeah….yeah that’s it….suck on it…ooooohhhmmmm…..”

Lotor grunted before he pulled back and rubbed it more, panting softly as he gives it a form but pleasant squeeze before returning to the first cock.

  
He took it back in his mouth, this time sucking a little harder as he bobs his head up and down. He felt the tip brush against the back of his throat as he slowly took more into his mouth. He choked slightly when the owner bucked their hips up.

  
“Mmmmooooooh fuuuuuck baby….quiznak…..oh damn….! You’re mouth is….nnngh…!”

He pulled off and huffed, blushing a bit with some spit dribbling down his chin. He grunted before he sucked on the other again. It may have been shorter but when he started to take more it made his lips spread over it.

  
“Oooooh…oooooh mmm….come on you can take more than that…..fuck I wish I could see that pretty face…”

  
Lotor took a deep breath through his nose as his eyes pricked with some tears when the cock thrust into his mouth a few times before he pulls off.

  
Still….he managed a hoarse chuckle before the first cock bucks into his hand impatiently wanting his attention again.  
He snorts before he went back to it.

  
He continued to alternate between the two, making quiet moans and pumping the two cocks before him. He tried to remain quiet enough so no one would be able to recognize his voice as he continues to move….

  
“Come on baby I know you can take more than that….”

  
Lotor blushed hard and gave a hard slurp as he deep throated the one who spoke…

  
“Mmmmmm…..! Ah….oh stars I’m gonna…..!”

  
Lotor pulled moving his hand harder up and down on the cock, before warm jets of cum hit his face. He blushed harder as it dripped over his nose and cheeks, closing one eye as he tries to catch more on his tongue.

  
He could hear them panting heavily before the cock disappeared back out.

  
He waited there a moment, before he turns his attention to the other own and took the thicker cock down his throat with ease.

  
“Nnnnnnggaaargh! Fuck fuck oh fuck yes that’s it….! That’s right that’s it take It!”

  
The prince grunted as this one started thrusting into his mouth. He looked up, blushing a bit and sees the sharp purple fingers curling over the top edge of the stall as he starts thrusting hard and fast.

  
“Oooh quiznak, you just love it don’t you? You love sucking cocks and getting fucked don’t you?”

  
He shuddered at the words before sucking harder on them, slurping and suckling as hard as possible before groping the other’s balls. He slowly poked his tongue out to lap at the balls when his lips touch the base.

  
“Nnnnnnnngh….oh stars I’m….! I’m going to oh….!”

  
Lotor’s eyes widened and he choked slightly as cum fills his mouth. He coughed and pulled off a bit, coughing a bit harshly. He swallowed caught his breath before the second cock disappeared.

  
“Hnnngh….” he took a moment to catch his breath before he wiped his face a bit, his ears lowered enough to slightly touch his shoulders..and smiled a little as some of his stress disappears.

  
There’s another tap on the stall as another cock slips through.

  
Sniffing and wiping his bloodshot eyes, Lotor proceeds to serve the empire the best way he can.


End file.
